


The Snow Queen and the Water Princess

by Orca478



Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna is a good sister, Aunt Anna, Elsa adopts a girl, F/F, Hans is Evil, Kristoff is a good friend, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Mom Honeymaren, No redemption for him, Protective Elsa (Disney), Uncle Kristoff, mom elsa, the best aunt actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Elsa thought her adventures were over, but when a little girl cries for help in the middle of the ocean, Elsa will do everything to protect her.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. The girl with water powers.

Every one in the kingdoms knew the story of the Snow Queen.

The one that was born with powers, that managed to rule a kingdom before she gave it to her sister to follow her destiny.

But people keep forgetting that she was Royal.

Not everyone had that luck.

Patrick loved his family.

So when he learned that there was a movement against his daughter, he panicked.

Patrick was a fisherman on one of the Southern Islands, nothing more than a commoner, he struggled to get food for his family, but he made it work.

He lived with his wife Stella, and his little girl, Diana.

For 4 years, his life was beautiful.

To bad everything changed in one moment. 

Ever since Prince Hans’ downfall, the islands weren’t in the best positions, so the King had to order everyone to work harder, even giving some of his riches to speed production and trade. 

He was terrified of what the Snow Queen could do, if she were to seek vengeance for the prince’s actions, but the Snow Queen left them alone, so Patrick thought things wil,be fine, that was when his daughter was born, he was proven wrong 4 years later.

It was a simple day, Patrick took his daughter to fish with him, when it happened. 

His daughter some how, with her excitement, controlled the waves, Patrick was amazed.

But just after that, the fish were gone, as if the tides scared them. 

The king panicked, ordered them to find the fish.

The fisherman began blaming his daughter, every time she came near the sea, the wish went away again. 

So the fisherman decided to take care of her, Patrick couldn’t allow it.

“Stella honey, wake up.”

“Patrick, what is wrong ?”

“The others in the village have gone mad, they are blaming Diana for the lack of fish, wake her up, we need to go.

Patrick went to grab the few things they had while Stella woke up Diana.

“Mommy, I don’t want to wake up, I am tired.”

“I am sorry baby but we need to go with your father.”

So the little family went away, but the villages chased them. 

Patrick knew what he had to do.

“Take her, go away, go, I will keep them distracted.”

“Patrick no !”

“It’s the only way, I love you two,”

He hugged his daughter, “I love you princess, you are destined for something great.”

“Daddy, don’t go.”

Patrick had tears in his eyes. He had to let his family go.

“Go you two, go now.”

He saw his family ran away, his daughter’s screams could be heard.

“DADDY !”

The fisherman caught up to him.

“We are sorry Patrick, there is no other way.”

“You know I can’t let you get her.”

So the fisherman, his friends, attacked him, he was able to fight at first, but they got him.

As live was taken out of him, he prayed for his family one last time.

Stella watch the island go.

Why did this happen, they were a nice good happy family.

“Mommy Inwant daddy, I want to go home.”

“Shh honey, I know, just try to sleep.”

Sadly the waves got wild as they went in deeper ocean.

Suddenly a giant wave came straight for their little boat. 

“MOMMY!”

Stella could only hug her daughter as the wave swept them.

“MOMMY!”

The Nok saw this happen, knowing he was out of time, he went to get the person hpthat could be the last hope of this girl.

The Snow Queen, Elsa.


	2. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that the little family was hunted, Elsa was facing her greatest challenge yet.
> 
> Get her sister ready for her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 1, it’s mostly happy to make up for the sad chapter before.

“Anna.”

....

“Anna”

.....

“Anna, time to wake up.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Anna you are gonna be late for the wedding.”

“Tell the bride I am sorry.”

“Anna, you are the bride.”

“I am the bride, Wait, I AM THR BRIDE!”

Elsa laughed at her sister. 

“Oh Elsa, I am so exited I am finally getting married, Kristoff is finally becoming my King !”

“I am happy for you Anna, for both of you, you deserve it.”

“Elsaaaaa, god I think I am going to cry, don’t let me cry.”

“I got you sis.”

Anna calmed down.

“It might got have taken almost gettin married to a psycho, and almost destroying Arandele, But is finally happening.”

Anna started to cry again.

“Now Anna, we don’t want you to ruin your face before the wedding.”

“Thanks Elsa, what would I do without you ?”

“Anna, you would be fine without me, it is I the one that would be lost.”

“You ready ?”

“You know I am.”

So Elsa led her sister threw the ile, everyone smiling at them.

Honeymaren, Ryder, General Matthias and Yelena all nodded.

Olaf was a crying mess.

Finally they reached Kristoff, who looked like he was about to pass out.

As the bishop said the words, Elsa never thought she would be comfortable with giving her sister away, she can’t imagine this with Hans in the groom’s place.

But Kristoff has proven himself, he was a good man and a good friend, Elsa knew he would take care of her sister.

She also knew that she wasn’t loosing Anna, Kristoff made it clear when he asked for her blessing, he would never dream of destroying their bond.

“So, King Consort Kristoff, do you accept Queen Anna as your wife.”

“I do.”

“And you Queen Anna, do you accept King Consort Kristoff as your husband.”

“I do.”

“So by the Power given to me, I pronounce you, King and Queen, but better said, Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride.”

As Kristoff and Anna kissed, everyone cheered, some people cried, including Elsa.

Elsa watched as her sister danced with her husband, while she conforted a crying Sven.

She was so...happy her sister a,ways wanted to get married.

Love, will Elsa ever know how that feels, she honestly doesn’t know....

“Hey Snowflake.”

Elsa drilled her glass at that voice.

Honeymaren. 

She had never had a crush.....but she thinks that that is what she feels when she is with her. 

Elsa was never open with her sexuality as a queen, how would the other monarchs react to a lesbian Queen ?

But she was free now, and Anna made it clear that in Arandele, every kind of love is allowed. Oaken gave her free products for life for what she did.

So Elsa felt comfortable with liking another woman. The question is, can she handle a relationship ?

“Hey Maren.”

“Happy for your sister ?”

“Yes, this was her dream.”

“And what about you, any one special ?”

Elsa couldn’t tell her it was her.

“Not really.”

Maren looked down a bit, then she looked happy again, “Well the. Snowflake, Ryder and I were about to leave, want to come ?”

“I will stay a bit more with my sister, thank you.”

As Elsa left for home, she walked by the beach.

She didn’t leave with the rest of the Northuldra, she lived in an ice cot near the sea.

Elsa reflected, even if she didn’t found love, she realized she was truly happy with her life.

”Thank you mother and father, for giving me the best sister I could ask” she told the ocean.

Just whe she was about to go home, the Nok came.

“Nok What’s wrong ?”

Then she heard it.

“MOMMY!”

A girl was trapped in the ocean, a kid !

Oh god. 

Elsa didn’t hesitate as she went on top of the Nok and went to find the voice.

She hoped she wasn’t to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, Hurry up Elsa !


	3. The kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa rushes to save the family stuck in the ocean.

"Come on Nok." Elsa said as she went threw the waves.

A family was stuck on the ocean, the southern sea might not be as bad as the dark sea, but it could easily take down a ship. 

Elsa went threw the waves, make up be dammed. The Nok was spending up. 

"Who would have sailed at the night, specially with this waves, and who would bring a child." 

Elsa then saw it. 

A little fisherman boat, not one from Arandele, and since she was in the southern sea, there was only one explanation. 

The Southern Islands. 

"But why would a fisherman be so far at sea, this part of the ocean is known to not hold any comercial fish, and again, why would he or she bring their kind!" 

The little boat was on a rock, barely above the water, most of it was under it already. 

She quickly put an ice world so that the waves can't hit anymore. 

"Hello !" 

No answer. 

"Hello, someone here ?" 

No answer. 

Elsa was about to give up, when she heard a small cry. 

"help, please." 

Elsa immediately went inside the boat, she was horrified on what she saw. 

A woman, with half her body under water, holding a baby. 

"Don't worry, I will get you out." 

"My daughter , get my daughter ." 

The woman held her arms so that Elsa could take her kid. 

"Mam, I will save you both, there is no need for..." 

"Please take her." The woman begged, she had tires on her eyes. 

Elsa slowly took the baby. 

She saw her, she was soaking, shivering, with potato bags as clothes, barely fed, and was that.....scars, who would hurt a child? 

"She is special, please take care of her Snow Queen, is is special like you, she has powers but is being hunted down, please take care of her, I beg you." 

WAIT, SHE HAS POWERS, Elsa thought she was the only one. 

She turned to the mother to ask more questions but....

She was gone. 

The sea took her.

Elsa was left alone, with a kid, that had powers like her. 

How could the day her sister got married, end like this, she saw a girl get orphaned, and she was being hunted ? 

The poor thing was shivering on her arms. 

Elsa snapped back, she had this girl in the middle of the ocean, she needs to take her to land. 

"Nok, get me back, fast." 

As they went away, the waves somehow calmed down. 

Elsa arrived at her hut. 

She had to warm the kid, she quickly laid the girl on the bed Anna uses when she visits. 

Her hut was a big one, she still likes to be confortable, even if it's no castle. 

It was so homy here, except for the lack of Anna. 

As she putted every blanket she could on the kid, and let her fall asleep on the bed, Elsa called down. 

She had a child in here, what was she going to do ? 

The mother said she was being hunted down, and the father probably died on the sea, so finding him was not an option, neither was returning her to the southern islands. 

She looked at her, she has powers like her, she is not alone ! 

"Tomorrow, I will feed you first, then take you to Pabbie, he can get me some clues on you." 

The girl finally seem to calm down in her sleep. 

"I will help you little one, I promise." 

They shamed him. 

His lost everything because of them, because of her. 

As the man worked on the stable he heard the guards speak. 

"Heard that the fisherman in one of the islands of the north killed one of their own." 

"Yeah, said the girl had Water Powers, poor fisherman, life hasn't been kind to them." 

Girl with......water powers. 

That could be his chance. 

He can get this girl and make her his ally. 

And make sure that the Snow Queen doesn't forget who brought her down. 

Hans.


	4. Who is she ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa tries to befriend the kid, and goes to Pabbie for awnsers

Elsa woke up drowsy.

“God, what a night.”

She stayed up until late watching the kid.

She didn’t even change from her dress.

So with a swing of her hand, her usual white dress appeared.

She looked at the kid, she was still sleeping.

“You poor thing, barely slept in your life ?”

She has to tell Anna of her, if the Southern Islands was really letting kids live like this, with bags are clothes, barely fed, she can see why Hans came out so corrupted.

“Wait food, I most feed this kid before going to Pabbie, and give her some proper clothes.”

Elsa wasn’t an expert at cooking, but she could manage it, Anna gave her tons of food for her hut, Elsa thought it was excecive, but now she was thankful.

Eggs and some bread will be enough for the kid.

Elsa ate her own breakfast in silence to not wake the kid up.

She saw movement from the bed, she was up.

So Elsa slowly moved towards the bed, the kid was slowly panicking.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I won’t hurt you.”

God the kid’s eyes were full of fear, what had they done to her.

“Do you have a name ?”

With a timid whisper, the kid answered.

“Diana.”

“Diana, what a beautiful name, I’m Elsa.”

Diana started to looks around.

“Where is my mommy.”

Elsa didn’t know how to answer that, how do you tell a child that her mother was dead. 

Elsa felt that pain, and she was an adult when it happened. Imagine how a small child will react. 

Still,she has to tell her the truth.

“Diana, Listen to me.” She tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched. God what did they do to you.

“Your mommy, she tried to save you from the people trying to hurt you, and from the sea, but she couldn’t, as her last request I took you to safety.”

Diana was frozen, Elsa saw her look, poor disbeleaf.

“Do you happen to know about your dad ?”

“Does bad people killed my daddy.”

So not only do they hurt her, they kill her father.

“So my mommy is gone ?”

“I’m afraid so.”

That broke Diana down, the poor kid was crying her heart out, she slowly hugged Elsa, seeking some comfort, Elsa didn’t hesitate to hugged her back.

After crying, Elsa handled Diana the food, you would think a child that just went threw that shock would not have appetite, but Diana ate, the poor girl was so hungry that she timidly asked if she could have more, so Elsa made her more, she might take her to the castle so she can be really fed.

She had no clothes for a child, so she had to ask a northuldra for one, leaving Gale and Burni to watch Diana.

“This will do for the mean time, I will get you better ,clothes on the afternoon.”

“Pabbie !”

“Ah, Elsa, what a surprise, what can I do for you ?”

“Pabbie. I need help, I saved this girl from the ocean last night, first can you check on her?”

“Ah yes, bring her here.”

To say that Pabbie was horrified with her state, was an under statement.

“Aside from the horrifying scars, and her little weight, she is fine, to good for a 4 year old lost at sea, but I do sense some....magic in her. ”

“Before her mother was taken by the sea, she told me se had powers.”

“And she does, though unlike yours, there is no snow or ice in her magic, instead, I sense pure water on her magic.”

“So she has...water powers.”

She does, it’s like you, but she handles the liquid form, while you handle the solid form.”

With that Pabbie gave Elsa some medicine he had to heal Kristoff when he loved with them.

“I will take her to Anna, get her properly fed and more clothes.”

“Elsa wait, some days ago, I got two messages that involve you.”

“What ?”

“The first one my dear, I am sorry, Hans will return.”

That made Elsa freeze, Hans, wasn’t he in prison forced to follow every order his brothers had.

“What ?”

“In two days, he will take one of his brother’s life, and will come for you.”

“What, what do I do.”

“I still don’t know, if I will tell you as soon as I find out.”

“And the second.”

“I can’t still confirm that one, but it seems that you are destined to meet a being, so powerful that his entire species fear him, a dragon that lives way more on the south, they cal him, the Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death.”

What, a night Fury, dragon !”

“Now this might be fake, just wanted to tell you in case, now go to your sister, warn her of Hans, and get the girl healed.”


	5. Sisterly help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa brings Diana to Anna. 
> 
> Crazy Anna believes she will have a niece.

Elsa hurried to the castle. 

Pabbie stated that she must feed Diana a lot so that she can make up for all the lost weight. 

She also wants a doctor to see her. 

"What am I gonna tell Anna, I can't come in with a kid on the unknown." 

Well knowing Anna, she will welcome Diana as she had always known her. 

"Who is Anna?" 

Elsa smiled at her, 

"Anna is my sister, she will help me get you fed, and proper clothes." 

"Is she nice ?, she won't hit me?" 

"Anna hit you ?, No, she will hit anyone that wants to hit you in fact, Anna is extremely nice and has great heart, you will be fine with her. 

"Oh, ok." 

" Go on Nok, go faster, Gale, find Anna or Kristoff, tell them that I am coming and that I need a doctor, get them this note." 

She also has to tell them about Hans, from what Pabbie told her, Hans is after her, but he might use them to bring her in. 

"Ms. Elsa." 

"Elsa is fine Diana, what is it." 

"What will your sister say about my powers." 

"Anna will love your powers, she loved mine, trust me, you will be fine with her, same with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, they will care for you." 

Kristoff was helping a shop owner move her stuff in her new shop. 

"Thank you my King." 

"It's just Kristoff, and I am glad to help." 

Kristoff then walked back to the castle when Gale found him. 

"Hi Gale." 

Gale then gave Kristoff the note, he read it, as soon as he finished, he got into action. 

"Guards, find Anna, tell her her sister is almost here, and get a doctor, quick." 

Anna arrived a the entrance soon. 

"What is going on, Elsa never told me she was coming, and why does she want a doctor ?" 

"I don't know, the note was brief so she must have written it on her way." 

Olaf screamed. 

"It's Elsa, she is here !, and she is bringing a kid in her arms ?" 

"A kid?" 

Anna and Kristoff realized that the doctor wasn't for Elsa. 

They saw her get off the Nok and they saw the girl, skinny, with scars on her face.

Anna and Kristoff were horrified, who would do this to a child. 

"Elsa what the hell, who is she, how you found her, and the most important question, who did this to her, please tell me that you froze them." 

"Long story, short version, after I returned home from the wedding, I heard a scream coming from the sea, so I went with the Nok to check on it, and I found her and her mother on the wreckage of their boat, her mother gave her to me before the sea took her, the people of her village, guess where, the Southern Islands, did this to her, as well as killing her father, a fisherman that could barley get food....oh and she has powers as well." 

"Wow, I didn't expect this when I woke up." 

"Anna, I know you have a lot of questions, but she needs a doctor, and she needs food, fast." 

That made Anna snap. 

"Follow me, we can take her to the doctor, Kristoff, have enough food for her when we return." 

Diana was fine, the doctor gave her a pain killer for her wounds she got in the ocean, and sent her to be fed. 

"What is her name, I forgot to ask in the rush." 

"Diana." 

"Awwww, what a cute name, look at the poor thing, she is devouring everything, I am giving you way more food when you two leave." 

"Wait, why do you think she wants to leave with me, I would rather stay here as much as you allowed me if I was her." 

"Oh Elsa, Diana will follow you, she always looks up to see if you are here, but she is always welcomed here, I will be a bad aunt if I didn't allow her." 

"WAIT, AUNT, Anna, I can't raise her." 

"Yes you can," 

"How, I have never raised a child, I have no idea what to do, and you and Kristoff can help me here, but I live alone, who would help me there." 

"Your heart will tell you what to do, and as for help at home, I am sure Honeymaren will gladly help you, speaking of her, did you finally confessed ?" 

"Ah, still working on that?" 

"Make her your girlfriend already Elsa, I know you two like each other, so tied the not." 

"It's not that easy." 

"It's not, but it never hurts to try." 

Elsa smiled at her sister, enjoying the moment, so it pained her ti ruined it, but she had to tell her sister. 

"Anna, Pabbie told me something else, Hans will return." 

"Make the ship straighter, I don't want to sink." 

"Aye Prince Gunther." 

Hans glared at his brother, he had forced him to go with him to a western kingdom, to negotiate a peace treaty. 

"Wait, if I stirred the ship North, I would arrive to Arendele, since they will think it's my brother's ship, they won't stop me." 

So with that in mind, Hans sneak to his brother, and when he was close, he pushed his brother to the sea. 

Hans made the crew abandon the ship, if the sea doesn't kill them all, they will tell his brothers what he did, so he had to hurry. 

"I'm coming for you Elsa, there is no escape this time."


	6. Water and Ice, they are the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa bonds with Diana, and takes a step with Honeymaren.

"So Pabbie told you he had a vision of Hans returning." 

"Yes, Hans will kill one of his brothers and will make his way here." 

"What does he want, he had the tittle of Prince taken away and he is banned for most kingdoms." 

"I don't know, Pabbie didn't have all the details, and as for wants, he doesn't want the throne." 

"Then what does he want." 

"Me." 

Anna stood there in shock, Hans was back, and he wanted her sister. 

"I'll have the guards look out, not allow any Southern Island ship to come in the harbor without inspection, and will have to send a letter to King Caleb, I planed to after learning of Diana, demanding an explanation for this." 

"Please do." 

"Any way, did Pabbie said anything else." 

"He did had another prophecy, but made it clear this one was iffy." 

"What did he see ?" 

"Me, meeting a legend on the southern side, where the vikings rule, a dragon, The Night Fury, he called him, the offspring of lightning and death." 

"AH DRAGON!, I mean, I am not surprised that they exist, you ride a water horse and live with earth giants, so that makes sense, but wow, just hear that name, Night Fury, makes you scared." 

"Thanks for the confidence sis." 

"By the way, with all this confusion, I forgot to ask, what are her powers Elsa ?" Kristoff asked, he was packing all the food Elsa will need while she has Diana. 

"Oh, yes, are they ice powers like yours?" 

"No, they are water powers." 

"Wow, so almost the same, ice and water are the same Elsa, you two are truly connected." 

Ice and Water are the same, those words couldn't leave her head. 

Diana did want to go with Elsa, so the Nok took them back home. 

"Those rivers are cute Ms. Elsa." 

Elsa looked at the rivers, they called them, the trident, 3 rivers that met to form a giant waterfall, she founded them when she was exploring, it was a nice route to take back." 

"Remember Diana, just Elsa, no Ms, and yes, they are beautiful, we call them, the Trident." 

"What is a trident ?" 

"You don't know what a trident is ?" 

"No, mommy and daddy weren't able to get me to school, my daddy could not pay for it, mommy tried to get books, but she wasn't able to get much." 

Elsa wanted to cry, how much as life hurt her. 

She made an ice trident. 

"This is a trident." 

"Oh, now I see the name." 

"Want me to show you something else ?" 

So Diana asked Elsa to make many things she had heard of. 

"Ms. Elsa, aren't you afraid of your powers ?" 

"Afraid, I was terrified of them, I suppressed them for years, it was until Anna found out, that she, along Kristoff and the others, helped me understand them." 

She omitted some of the details, specially Hans, she doesn't want to think about him now. 

"The bad people didn't like me for my powers." 

"Don't let anyone make you fear them Diana, there are bad people, but there are many more good." 

The two reach home soon, as Burni and Gale came in with Diana, Elsa was saying goodbye to the Nok. 

"Snowflake!" 

Oh shit, it's Honeymaren. 

Elsa had to control her blush. 

"Maren, what a surprise." 

"Wanted to hear why you asked some Nortundra for kid clothes ?" 

Oh shit. 

"Ehhh, I ....Anna wanted them, and I just delivered them." 

"And why would Anna want kid's clothes." 

"Because she is Anna." 

"Makes sense, Anna is unique, well that is all Snowflake." 

Something got over Elsa. 

"WAIT !" 

Maren turned to her. 

"I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out, in two days, just the two of us ?" 

Maren was shcoked, but then she smiled. "Sure." 

"Great." 

"See you in two days Snowflake." 

As Maren left, Elsa was celebrating on the inside, that's it until she remembered she is taking care of a kid, that she can't leave alone. 

Shit.


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finally has her date with Honeymaren.

The two days went by extremely quickly.

It was time for her "date."

She still has a problem, she can't leave Diana alone. 

"Maybe I should bring her to Anna." 

It seems however, that the universe wanted to help Elsa today. 

"ELSAAAA, IT'S MEEE, YOUR FAVORITE SISTER." 

Wow, so Anna came to her. 

"Anna, what a great surprise, and you are my only sister." 

"I'm still your favorite." 

"Yeah, you are." 

"I saw the letter you sent with Gale about Diana needing to be a bit educated, so I brought some books!, Kristoff agreed to hold the fort for me." 

"Good, because I need a favor." 

"What ?" 

"I.....got Honeymaren to go out with me today." 

"YOU WHAT, ELSA!" 

Anna hugged her sister. 

"About time you found love sis." 

"Yeah, it's great, I hope, anyway, I need you to watch Diana for me." 

"Of course, I will watch your daughter, my niece, for you, I can stay the night so it will be perfect." 

"She is not my.... forget it, I won't try to get your crazy ideas out of your head, make sure she eats, and she sleeps, not in a late hour." 

"Whatever you say, mommy." 

Elsa groaned at that.

As Elsa expected, Diana was happy to stay with Anna. 

"Bye Elsa, see you soon, enjoy your date." 

"Bye Ms. Elsa." 

Elsa waved bye at them and went to meet Honeymaren. 

They agreed to meet at the left side of the trident. 

"Snowflake, you are here." 

Elsa tried, and probably failed, to hide her blush. 

"Maren, sorry if I got here a bit late, had to deal with something." 

"You mean the kid you are taking care of." 

WHAT, how de she know that. 

"Ehhh, what kid? there is no kid." 

"Elsa please, the kid's clothes, how you stayed on your hut for two days, you basically being protective for everything, it told me all I needed to know......also, Anna told me." 

She should have guessed that. 

"So, what's the story." 

Elsa told her the story, how Diana had her first 4 years being the most painful, to how Elsa founded her, to her water powers.

"Wow, poor kid, I spent years locked here in the mist, but at least I had a good childhood, poor kid hasn't even lived." 

"Well she is with Anna now, that will get her to live a bit," 

"True, Anna is full of life, she can give her some." 

The two kept walking along side the river for sometime, just talking. 

"You know, you never told me the story of everything that happened on your coronation, Olaf told the story, but in his Olaf way." 

"It's a long story." 

"We have time." 

Elsa told her everything, Anna told her for a relationship to work, you have to be honest, be like Kristoff, not like Hans, she said, that alone tells you everything. 

Speaking of Hans, Maren was furious at someone like him.

"So he tricked Anna that he loved her, then went and captured you, teased Anna that he was going to help her, only to leave her to die, tries to kill you, and for what, a throne ?, he is a prince already." 

"Was, his family dishonored him." 

"Smart, idiot should have realized what was really going to happen, Anna is much better of with Kristoff." 

"I agree on that." 

Sadly, their time came to an end. Honeymaren had to return to her brother, the reindeers don't take care of themselves, and Elsa had to return to Anna and Diana. 

"Well Snowflake, I had fun, it was good to hang out, really hang out with you." 

"Same here Maren, I... want to do it again sometime ?" 

"Sure!" 

Elsa's inner Anna told her to confess to her, sadly, her coward instinct won.

"Well, bye Snowflake." 

"Bye Maren." 

Stupid Elsa, she thought. 

Well, she might as well enjoy a night with her sister.


	8. The Path of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at what happened to Hans after he was arrested, and the path that took him to get his revenge.

Hans had to abandon the ship. 

He left it on the ocean, a bit outside the Arandele border, and took a row boat to land, if he came in the ship, they would inspect it, and find him. 

As Hans rowed, he remembered everything that took him here. 

Hans was brought to the throne room by the guards. 

He demanded to be let go, but they ignored his orders. 

The guards laid him on the throne room, where his 12 brothers were looking at him, all either disappointed or downright angry. 

"Hans." His older brother Caleb, the king, said. 

"It seems that you had quite an adventure, would you please tell us what you did." 

"Yeah brother, tell us the next chapters of the great adventures of the great Hans." 

Hans glared at Gunther, he hated him the most. 

Before he could speak, Caleb spoke first.

"Let me help you. So, you beg me to let you go to Queen Elsa's coronation, I let you go so that you can represent our family, believing your intentions were pure. But as soon as you arrive there, you try to woo the princess, that's fine, I am all in for love, except of course your affections for her were fake. So there was no real love, that I am not fine with. I'll give you that the Queen's powers came as a surprise, and you did help Arandele while her sister found her. She gives you an order to stay with the people, and as the princess, she was in charge. You disobey her and go and capture the Queen, who had not hurt anyone at the moment. When the Ice Harvester brings the Princess, in urgent need of help, you left her to die, locking her in a room so that she freezes to death. Finally, you try to kill the Queen, in front of the dignitaries, letting our reputation fall in front of the others. So Hans, am I missing something ?, no, good." 

Hans was stunned, he did that, but he had good reasons, Elsa had to die. 

"Brother, I was just protecting Arandele, Elsa caused the eternal winter." 

"When you fake proposed to her sister." 

"And killing her was the only way.." 

"Except the moment she wasn't been chased anymore, and had her sister with her, she immediately made the winter disappear. So it wasn't the only way. If anything Hans, you killing her could have doomed Arandele to the eternal winter, not Elsa, not Anna, you Hans." 

Hans couldn't speak. 

Caleb sighted sadly. 

"I do feel some blame you know, maybe if we have treated you better, you wouldn't have done this. I would have been happy if you truly wanted to marry the princess, she seems like a good woman, you would have been happy with her. I heard she is dating the Ice Harvester that truly tried to save her, that man is more worthy of her hand than you, as well as more worthy of a noble tittle." 

"Brother..." 

"And Queen Elsa, I have to apologize to her, trying to be a Queen, and a sister, while hiding those powers, it's impressive she did it for so long, and she made it clear she blamed you for what happened, not the Southern Islands, but you. I am not stupid to think that there is no bad feelings that she has for us, I need to correct them. I'm sorry brother, I have to do this." 

"Prince Hans, as King of the Southern Islands, I found you guilty for the attempted murder of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I'm officially revoking your prince tittle, you are no longer a noble on the Southern Islands. You will become a servant, move to the servant's quarters, that's if they accept you, if they don't, I am afraid I will have to get a cell set to become your quarters. You will follow every order that I, or any of our brothers give you. You are banned from ever stepping a foot on Arandele, as well as any other kingdom that bans you. I am sorry brother." 

No, this can't happen. 

"NOO BROTHER PLEASE, IT WAS HER, IT'S ELSA'S FAULT, SHE IS THE MONSTER..." 

"Guards, take him away, allow him to enjoy one last night as a prince." 

As the guards took him away, Hans kept screaming. 

"IT WAS ELSA, I WAS TRYING TO SAVE ARANDELE, BROTHER PLEASES, NOOOOO." 

Hans life turned miserable.

The servants didn't wanted him close, so his brother had the biggest cell changed so that it could be a good room for it, it was still horrible. 

Some of his brothers treated him as a normal servant, Lars treated him a bit more kindly. And some of his brothers treated him as dirt.

"I'll get you Elsa, you will feel the pain I am feeling right now, I promise." 

He heard his brothers talk about how Elsa gave the throne to Anna. 

"It seems that the Snow Queen is needed to protect the kingdoms so that no evil creature tries to attack, so she gave her sister the throne." 

"Giving up being Queen to protect others, she is a brave one, she is going to do a great job, and Anna will be a great Queen." 

Hans was frustrated. 

"I failed revoking your title, and you just give it away, I just needed to stay with Anna to be King, now that Ice Harvester will be King, you are a plague Elsa, and I need to exterminate you." 

When Hans learned of the girl with water powers he saw his chance. 

Get the girl to turn against Elsa, fight fire with fire, and when Elsa was distracted, he will end her.

When Gunther told him he had to help him get cargo to another kingdom, he made his choice to go for it.

He knows his chances of being King are over, he will be known as the greatest criminal.

But as he killed his brother, feeling good for doing so, he realized being King is not what he wants anymore, he only wants one thing.

To make Elsa suffer, and to kill the Snow Queen. 

So as he hurried into the forest, he knew that there was no going back. 

Either Elsa dies, or he does. 

"Get ready Elsa, you won't know what will hit you."


	9. Our Powers are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is coming to a realization, that Diana might be truly connected to her.

Elsa was taking Diana to the river. 

A calm river so that she can see her powers. 

The ocean might bring bad memories, and the waterfall of the trident scared her. 

So this calm river would do. 

"Come on Diana, get in the water with me." 

Diana was hesitating. 

"There is nothing to worry about, Nok here will protect us." 

The water horse made an agreement noise.

"But, I may loose control." 

"That's why we are here. I know that fear, but suppressing your powers is not good for you." 

Diana just stayed there.

"Diana, we will take this slowly, but it will hurt you more if we don't do this." 

"Ms. Elsa.....where my powers what killed mommy ?" 

That made Elsa stop. 

She though she was the reason her mother was gone. 

"And those people killed daddy because of my powers, is it my..." 

"No, it's not your fault." 

Elsa sat besides her. 

"Listen, nobody that is sane will blame you for your parents' death." 

"But, the waves.." 

"Waves are a natural thing on the ocean, that doesn't mean anything. And those people were just unable to accept that you were different, which is nothing wrong. Look at me, I am very different, but I am happy that way. Anna and Kristoff are not the standard King and Queen, Kristoff is not even royalty, and Anna is.....Anna. But they don't care either because they are happy as they are. That took me sometime to learn, but the only person that needs to be happy with who you are, is you." 

Elsa slowly walked to the water. 

"Come on, hold my hand, we will go in together." 

Diana gripped her hand.

The two made their way slowly to the water, just to the point the water covered their knees.

"Ok, try to do anything, move your hands." 

She moved her hands and....a current was felt to the way she pointed at.

"See, I felt the current change, now try to hold some water in the air." 

Diana tried and she did it, a drop of water was hold on the air.

"Wow." 

Diana started getting exited, she started to pick up more water, and more and more, until it was to much and she had to drop it. In Elsa of course. 

Elsa was soaking. 

"Well there goes my hair." 

"Oops." 

But Diana was laughing. 

So Elsa started laughing as well. 

So the two started to play in the water, both using their powers to make it more fun. They didn't care that they were soaking. 

As Elsa played with Diana, she realized that Anna was right. 

Water and Ice where the same. 

She and Diana where the same. 

She loves that kid. 

But...can she truly be the mother she needs ?

A shadow was watching the two elementals play.

"Dam it, Elsa got her first." 

Elsa has to always ruin Hans' plans. 

"Hmm, maybe I can use this." 

Hans smiled. 

"Enjoy your fun Elsa, when I'm done, you won't feel that anymore."


	10. I want to keep her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa makes a decision that might change her life

Elsa was visiting the castle with Diana. 

It was two weeks since she found her on the sea. 

She was playing with Olaf and Sven, while she sat with Anna and Kristoff. 

"So Elsa, what is the progress with Honeymaren ?" Kristoff asked.

"What ?" 

"Ryder told me when we meet on the reindeer grasslands, that you two have being seen each other." 

Of course Ryder told him. 

"WHAT, YOU HAVE BEEN ON MORE DATES AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME !" 

"It has only been two more, you knew of the first one." 

"TWO IT'S TO MUCH WITHOUT TELLING ME !" 

Kristoff laughed at his wife. 

"Did you two already made it official ?" 

"No." 

"Come on Elsa, I know you like her, and she likes you to, give it a chance, make her your girlfriend." 

"It's not that easy." 

"Trust me, I know, remember how I struggled to tell Anna I liked her, and specially all my problems proposing to her." 

"Hey!. it's not my fault you were so scared." 

"Anna, every time he tried you came with something to panic." 

"I thought you were my sister, I feel betrayed. And how did you know he was trying to propose ?" 

"He asked for my blessing, I knew what he wanted to do, and I was happy about it." 

Anna just made a fake angry face. 

"Anyway, has Honeymaren met Diana ?" 

"She has, the two got along instantly." 

"Another reason to confess Elsa." 

"Yes sister, make her the mother....well other mother of your daughter." 

Usually Elsa would imediatly deny that Diana was her daughter.

She didn't do that this time. 

"Do you think she wants to stay with me ?" 

"What ?" 

"Diana, will she want to stay with me. She needs a home and..." 

"Elsa, are you dump." 

Elsa looked at Kristoff. 

"What ?" 

"Look at her, she is always close to you, never stays in the castle unless you do as well. Always has to see you before she sleeps, and you're probably the only person she has been able to use her powers without fear. That kid adores you, she needs a family, and she wants you." 

"It's time for me to sop joking, I want you to be happy Elsa, and Diana deserves to be happy. You both make each other happy, go for it sis." 

As they made their way home, Elsa had to ask the question.

"Diana ?" 

"Yes Elsa." She finally stopped with the Ms thing. 

"I need to talk to you about is something." 

"Yes." 

"So you know I can't leave you alone, I need to find you a home, someone to raise you, to take care of you." 

"Ok.."

Diana knew this was coming, there was no way Elsa wanted to stay with her. 

"Listen, I am not the best person, I can be a coward and not the greatest role model, but.....do you want to stay with me? 

What ? Elsa truly wanted to be with her. 

"You don't have to, I can get ..." 

"YES !" 

"Really ?" 

"Yes, you have been the only one that trusted my powers, Ms. Anna, Mr. Kristoff and Ms. Maren do as well now, but you where the first, I want to live with you." 

Elsa wanted to cry.

"Al right you little one, tomorrow I'm getting to work on building your own room, you need to be comfortable at home." 

Elsa never thought she would be a mother. But she feels the joy of being one.


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans makes his move.

Elsa was playing with Diana in the river when Honeymaren came in.

"Snowflake, I was looking for you two." 

"Maren." Elsa didn't expect her and slipped into the water. 

Diana giggled at that. 

Honeymaren down right laughed. 

"Hahahahaha, come on Snowflake, I am not that scary." 

No, you are beautiful. She thought. 

"Come on, get up." 

She held her arm, but Elsa wanted a bit of payback, so she pulled her to the water. 

"AHH." 

Diana started laughing after that. 

Maren fell in top of Elsa. 

"Ehh, sorry." 

"No matter." 

The two got up. 

"Hope you don't tell your boyfriend that this happened." 

"Boyfriend....I don't have one." 

"Really, Thought that someone like you had swept a man of his feet." 

"No, and I don't intend to get any man......I'm a lesbian." 

"Really ?" 

"Yep, never liked man." 

Elsa looked embarrass at that. 

"Don't worry about that Snowflake, I am a lesbian as well, there is nothing wrong of that." 

She is a lesbian as well. That was something that Elsa feared while pursuing her, now she knows a relationship is possible. 

She tried to get her voice to work. But it was failing. 

"Snowflake ?" 

"What ?" 

"Where's your daughter ?" 

"WAIT WHAT ?" 

Diana went away from the river to give Elsa some privacy. 

She knows she likes Ms. Maren, and she wants to give her the privacy to confess.

She stayed and looked at some blue flowers when a voice cold her. 

"Hi there." 

A man called her, he had brown hair, and a bear, he had some weird black clothes.

"Hi little one, what's your name ?" 

She didn't answer him. 

"I'm Hans." 

Diana remembered that Hans was the name of the bad guy in Elsa's story. But this can't be him, Anna told her he was in prison. 

"What are you doing here alone ?" 

"My mother is nearby." 

"Ah, your mother, and your father." 

"Don't have one." 

She started calling Elsa mother in private, but she never called her like that face to face. 

She would always love her birth parents, but Elsa was taking care of her now, she felt like a mother to her.

"Well I can't leave you alone, what do you say if we go find her ?" 

"No thanks, she is coming." 

"Good, I want her to see this." 

Hans grabbed Diana and took off with her, he covered her mouth but she managed to scream.

"ELSA HELP !" 

"ELSA HELP !" 

That shout made the Snow Queen freeze (how ironic).

"DIANA !" 

She ran to where the voice yelled. There was a letter.

Dear Elsa, meet me on the cave at the top of the hill if you want to see your daughter again, Hans.

Hans, he took her.

"Gale, send this to Kristoff and Anna." 

"So Snowflake, what does it say ?" 

She just gave her the letter. 

"Oh, he is fucking dead." 

"Who's dead ?" Ryder called as he came in.

Honeymaren gave him the letter, Ryder had a dark look on his face.

"Oh." 

"So Snowflake, what's the plan." 

"We get my daughter back, and I freeze the idiot to death." 

Kristoff woke up to see Gale banging on the window.

He grabbed the letter and read it. Fear and rage got over him. 

"Anna, wake up !" 

"Noooo, I don't want more chocolate." 

"Anna this is urgent, Hans kidnapped Diana." 

"WHAT !" 

Anna got out of bed at inhuman speed, changed eve faster somehow, and she.....jumped of the window, again.

"I'll meet you at the stables, I''ll get Sven." 

As Anna landed on some hail, she went to find Sven. 

"Ohh you have no idea what you did Hans, not only are you messing with the Snow Queen, but you are also messing with Auntie Anna."


	12. Confrotation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and the others confront Hans.

Elsa, Honeymaren and Ryder met with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven outside the cave Hans wanted to meet. 

The man was so crazy that he didn't realize the danger he putted everyone, including himself. 

This cave was unstable, it was just on top of the left side of the Trident. 

There were constant mudslides. The place could collapse at any time, sending whoever was inside straight to the river.

Now being crushed was a possibility, but because of how the terrain was, chances are they would fall to the water.

It doesn't seem to look that bad, but the left side of the Trident had the strongest current. 

But the main concern was the giant waterfall that united the trident. If someone was unable to get out before reaching it, they were done. 

"So, Sis, what do we do ? brake his face while you freeze him. " 

"We can't do any harsh movements, or we fall to the river." 

"And the waterfall is close, so we don't want to swim in here." Maren added. 

"Well then, lets see what the creep wants." Kristoff said. 

Gale made his presence known. Burnni appeared, full fire mode. The Nok was on the river, ready for everything. Even an earth giant appeared, ready to defend them. 

"Let's go then."

Elsa led the group inside, the cave wasn't long. 

"Hans must be at the end, that place balances at the end of the cliff, everyone be careful." 

They could hear the water roaring down their feet.

"I actually wanted to swim today, not here though." Anna said.

"No one would swim here if they were on their right mind." Ryder added. 

"This place is awesome !" Olaf yelled silently.

"Carefull Olaf, the deeper we go, the more fragile the terrain gets."Kristoff told him. 

The water roared harder, they were on top of the river now.

"Ah Elsa, we meet again." 

Hans appeared, with a light reveling a tide up Diana. 

"Diana !" but the kid was gagged. 

"Oh don't worry Elsa, she is not hurt, I promise." 

"A promise doesn't mean anything to you." 

"Oh it does, hear me out." 

"What do you even want Hans, the throne ?" 

"Oh sweet Anna. I know I have no chance of being King, even if all of you died, the citizens wouldn't accept me, neither would the other kingdoms. This has nothing to do with the throne." 

"Then what is it ?" 

"Revenge. Against you Snow Queen, you took everything from me, I just want to return the favor. But...." 

"But what ?" 

"Let's make a trade, I'll let the kid go, if you come here." 

Elsa knows what he will do as soon as she comes close. She can't use her powers, or the place will colapse. 

Mud started falling. 

"Deal." 

Everyone screamed.

"Elsa nooo." 

"Don't do it Elsa !" 

"He will kill you as soon as you get close." 

"I know, but I am willing to take it so I can safe her." 

She looked at Anna. 

"Take care of her, please." 

Anna tried to run to her sister, but Kristoff grabbed her." NOO ELSA !" 

Elsa slowly made her way to Hans. 

Diana wanted to scream, but her gag was too tight. 

She then saw something, a small blue lizard walking to Hans' feet. 

She realized Elsa had a plan. 

"I'm here, now let her gone." 

"Jajaja, Elsa, you really trusted me, I am not letting her go, I want you to suffer before you die. Enjoy watching your daughter die." 

"You are wrong." 

"What ?" 

"I don't trust you, but I am merciful, give me my daughter back." 

"Or what, use your powers, go ahead, we will all fall to the water, I can drown you both there actually." 

"Oh Hans, I know I can't use my powers, but he can." 

"What ?" 

Burni then lit Hans' pants on fire. 

"AAAAHHHH!" 

Elsa pushed him away. She went for her daughter. 

"You're ok ?" 

"I'm fine mother." 

Elsa wanted to scream in joy, but they had to move.

"Let's go home." 

Everyone stated running, but Hans screamed.

"You are not going anywhere." 

He shot the top of the cave. That made the cave starting to collapse.

"RUN !" 

They all made a move to the exit. But Hans grabbed Diana.

"No !" 

Elsa immediately went an tackled the man. 

The two struggled on the floor, went the floor broke apart, and made them, and Diana that was unable to escape, fall straight to the river.


	13. Escape the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa must save Diana and get out of the river before they reach the waterfall.

Air. 

That was all on Elsa's mind, she had to breathe. 

As soon as she got to the surface, she noticed in horror where she was. 

The Trident. 

Panic started to fill her, she had to get out soon. 

"ELSA !" 

Anna was screaming on the shore. 

She saw all of them, they were all safe except for..

DIANA ! 

Where was she ?

"Diana, she was unable to escape, we can't see her !" 

"WHAT ?" 

She immediately called the Nok.

The water horse came in a second, and she got on his back. 

"Find my daughter." 

Elsa started galloping threw the water trying to find her.

"Diana !" 

"Elsa !" 

She was holding a log, the current trying to drag her. 

"Don't worry, I'm coming." 

The Nok took her there fast.

She can't make and ice floor, the river would just take it away, and freezing it would mean Diana would have half of her body on the ice.

So she did the only thing she could think of. 

She jumped of the Nok, and into the water.

She hold her and tried to stand up in the log. 

Diana was safe on the Nok's back.

She tried to get on it's back, but a hand grabbed her.

"I got you !" Hans yelled, as the current dragged them. 

"NOOOO." Diana screamed. 

"Hans, that son of a bitch took her before she could get in the Nok." Kristoff screamed. 

"She has to hurry, the waterfall is near." Ryder exclaimed. 

"Come on Snowflake, you can get out of this one." Honeymaren said. 

"Come on Elsa, your daughter needs you." Anna yelled. 

Elsa was struggling to fight Hans, and breath at the same time. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY ?, YOU KNOW THERE IS A WATERFALL NEAR !" 

"Perfect, I can see you fall." 

Hans had lost all sense of self preservation, his need for revenge has gotten the best of him.

Elsa tried to blast him away, but the current blew her ice away.

When they started turning left, she knew she was in trouble. The 3 rivers where uniting, the water fall was near. 

"Have a happy fall Elsa !" Hans screamed. 

Elsa pushed him away, but he grabbed her arm.

"If I die, I am taking you with me !" 

Diana saw how that evil man wanted to get rid of her mother. 

Angered started ruling her body. 

She lost her parents, she won't loose her new mother. 

She started doing what Elsa told her to do, she charged her magic. 

A wave started to appear in the river. 

Elsa was still fighting Hans, the rivers already united, she was running out of time. 

Hans took out his knife and stabbed her leg. 

She held the yell of pain. 

She grabbed the knife from him, and stabbed him in the shoulder. 

"Ahhhhh." Hans yelled. 

Elsa tried to get away, but Hans held her. He was bent on killing her no matter what. 

When she saw something weird. 

A giant wave, something unnatural to a river, came towards them. 

"You have to be kidding me." 

This was it, she was gonna die. She hopes Anna looks out for Diana. 

But when the wave hit them. Elsa was unaffected, like she was invisible to the wave. 

Hans was being dragged by the wave, its like it was pushing him from her. 

Wave after wave hit them, every one ignored Elsa, and pushed Hans. 

When the 4th one hit, Hans lost his grip, and the wave took him away. 

Elsa immediately created an ice whip, and tied it to a tree, it was to late to swim to the shore. 

As Elsa started to fall, the whip held her on the air. 

Hans didn't have the same luck, as he fell, Elsa heard his last words. 

"ELSAAAAAA." 

Hans fell, she couldn't see him. 

He was probably gone.

Elsa pulled herself to the top, and created small ice steps so she could reach the shore.

As soon as she was in the ground, she collapsed.


	14. Mother and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Hans' attack.

Elsa woke up in a bed. 

She knew she was on the hospital wing of the castle. 

She tried to move but noticed something was on her side. 

It was Diana, she was curled on her side. 

Elsa relaxed, she was fine. She knew the others didn't fell to the river, so they where all ok.

"Hello Snowflake." 

She looked at Honeymaren, who was sitting at her side. 

"Maren what ?" 

"We found you passed out on the shore. You had a nasty wound on your leg, so we brought you here. Your sister was with you until she passed out, so I took her place. And your daughter refused to let go of your side, so we laid her there." 

"And what happened too Hans." 

"Fell in the waterfall. General Mathias is leading a search either for him, or his body. Seeing the height of the drop, he is probably dead." 

Oh god, she killed a prince, well a former prince.

"Before you panic, King Caleb wrote your sister a letter. It arrived when you were knock out. The King made it clear his brother was no longer part of the family, apparently Hans killed on of his brothers before getting here. While he wanted to bring his brother to justice himself, he made it clear he approved any method of stopping him, and if we had to kill him, he was fine with it. Chances are he would have been executed if he was brought back home." 

"Oh." 

Wait there was something more. 

"Did you see the waves in the river ?" 

"That was your daughter saving you." 

"What, she did that ?" 

"It seems seeing her mother in danger caused her to gain control and use her powers to help you defeat Hans." 

Elsa breathed a sight of relief. 

Everyone she loved was safe, Hans was gone, there was no danger now.

"Well, I will leave you with your child." 

"Wait !" 

It was time, no more chickening out. 

"Hum ?" 

"I....Maren, this past months I have felt close to you and I.....I love you, not as friends but as something more." 

She smiled at her.

"I love you too Snowflake, and more than friends as well." 

She smiled and left. 

She confessed, and she liked her back !

She laid on the bed, completly relaxed. 

Her movements woke Diana up. 

"Huh ?" 

"Hi there, sorry for waking you sleepyhead." 

"Mother, are you ok ?" 

"I am, thanks to you apparently." 

"What ?" 

"You created a couple of waves that saved me. They allowed me to get rid of Hans, he is gone so you don't have to worry about him." 

"Oh." 

Elsa hugged her.

"I love you Diana, I couldn't ask for a better daughter." 

"I love you to mother." 

Their little moment was interrupted by wailing. 

"AHHH THAT'S SO BEAUTIFULL !" Anna cried.

"Hello sis." 

"ELSA, DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME WITH CUTENESS ?! 

"Yes, that is my evil plan." 

"WELL ITS WORKING." 

Anna hugged her sister, still crying. Elsa hugged her back, and her sister's tears got to her, so she started crying too.

"I LOVE YOU ELSA, I PROMISE TO BE THE BEST AUNT EVER." 

"I LOVE YOU TO ANNA, AND I KNOW YOU WILL BE." 

Diana just hugged her mother and sister. 

They were crying of joy, to not loose each other again, and to have the man that hated them gone.

It was a happy time.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Elsa's life turned even more wonderful than what it already was. 

She and Honeymaren became girlfriends soon after. They went on multiple dates, and tried to see each other a much as they could.

Anna and Kristoff took the job of Aunt and Uncle seriously. 

Kristoff was the protective and kind uncle to Diana. He was there if she needed anything. If any one looked at her funny or mocked her. Kristoff took it to his own hands to shut the assholes up. 

Anna became the spoiled Aunt. Whatever Diana wanted, she got her. If Elsa said no more sweets, Anna snuck sweats to her. If Elsa said time to bed and she wasn't tried, Anna would wait until Elsa tuck her in, and go play with her until she got tired. Anna spoiled her daughter, no matter how many times Elsa told her not to. She knows she lost that battle. 

But.....she can also admit she was not a strict mother, and would allow Anna to get away with many things.

Olaf and Sven just became her playmates, and would help her in any michevious activity. Anna helped them to some times. 

Hans' body was never found, he was declared dead, as there was no way he survived that fall. 

Elsa kept training Diana, so that she could use her powers more freely. 

The two had fun in the small river that they usually train, not the Trident. 

She built an strong ice bridge so that people could cross those rivers if it was necessary. 

The earth giants destroyed the cave that Hans used. No one should go there ever again.

She rebuilt her hut so that Diana could have her own room, not sleep on a guest room.

Elsa and Diana grew closer every day.

She educated her, she helped her with any problems. She even helped Anna spoil her sometimes. 

She never expected to be a mother, but life had given her the beautiful gift to be one. 

And Elsa would love being a mother for the rest of her days.

She was truly happy with her daughter. 

Hans woke up on a beach.

He had no idea where he was.

His whole body hurt. Dam it, Elsa defeated him again. 

A growl sounded. 

Before Hans could react, a purple beast attacked him. 

Pabbie woke up in fear. 

"The prophecy, the time has come." 

He walked up to the cave full of drawings. 

"I hope you are ready Elsa, this is not an opponent you can easily beat." 

The drawing showed the Snow Queen, battleling the legendary Night Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Sadly Elsa won't have a lot of peace. 
> 
> The table is set for the Night Fury and The Snow Queen to collide, now the question is...
> 
> Who will win ?

**Author's Note:**

> So that is not a happy beginning, well not all stories have a happy one, Elsa comes in next chapter.


End file.
